The last crusader
by phan1768
Summary: Everypony's time is due. But sometimes, that time comes too quick. A young crusader is willing to destroy all of Equsetria just for her revenge. There is a odd infection in the air, turning everypony into complete crazy ponies. Her only goal: Kill the killer.
1. What happened last September?

She misses them. Swore to avenge them. She had been through so much. Too much. Walking through hell would be child's play. Everypony she knew, loved, and cared for were either corrupted, or dead. She was the last crusader.

It was the day of the galloping gala, in the middle of September. She and her two best friends were doing random things, running around, throwing Frisbee, anything to get their cutie marks. But something was out of place, a stallion with blue and red mane was acting all suspicious, he seemed to be excited for such an event. He had seemed to be crazy. But the filly was not wanting to be rude. So she had just continued to run around. About half an hour later, they had gone to the ball room. That stallion had got everyponies attention "its finally done... ITS FINALLY DONE HAHA". Somepony shouted "Stop him! He's trying to kill us all!". Everypony had started to panic, they crusader had to think fast. She quickly grabbed her friends, and tried to rush out. They heard the stallion screaming "NO! No. I'm going to save you all, don't you try and stop me!". This had started to go haywire. They needed to grab their sisters! They had rushed back to the ball room seeing them distracted by the psycho. But it was too late. "This is your redemption day, everypony! Go away from me! Stay away from me! Go away! You can't touch me now! You see this button here?"

"I'M GONNA PRESS IT!"

Screaming. Darkness. Questions. Many un-answered questions. Pain. "This was the death of me" She had thought. She felt a brush against her hoof. She was pulled up by somepony. She could not see who it was, but they had taken her back to a cart. She woke up in a small little tent. She had seen a mare with a cape on. The mare had turned around saying "oh, you're up". It was the great and powerful. The young crusader was relieved to see that she was alive, but looked around to see her friends. She asked where her friends were. Trixie took off her hat, putting it against her chest. The crusader burst into tears. Sobbing, she asked what had happened. "Somepony had gotten corrupted by this new ocatvious disease. Celestia has been hiding this for years. We've been lied to. This disease was founded four years ago, infecting a mare named Octavia. She went crazy, killing her roommate. It was quite sad. You really must be going now." The crusader went out, seeing so much destruction. The air had gone to a color of dust, the buildings were on fire, and bodies on the ground. Seeing how traumatizing the site was, she ran into sugarcube corner, picked up some supplies, she had food, water, a backpack, and a green sword that had _Taylor slayer _written on it. All the items were heavy, but she carried on.


	2. Playing with magic

**Rainbow bullet, I'm getting there**.

* * *

The Taylor slayer was having a slight glow, and made the crusader shake a bit. But something that caught her eye. She saw a pony that was running, but that pony was running towards her! The crusader quickly took out the Taylor slayer, and cut them from the throat up. It dropped straight to the ground. Looking at what she had done, the young crusader dropped to the ground and started to cry. _Its okay, you did what you needed to do. _The crusader looked around, not knowing what, or who said that. Looking ahead, there was a her school house. She remembers how her old school teacher was very kind, and always was a sunshine over the horizon. But when the crusader entered the school, there were not any smiles or happiness, but octavians (the ones infected with octavious). There was diamond tiara, along with silver spoon. The most saddening thing was that Cheerilee was hunched over a desk, with her bloodshot eyes, and blood smuggled onto her cutiemark. They had said that they were going to stay inside the school house to get some help on work. The crusader ran out of the house, being chased by the trio, as they laugh, yell, and chant. Their commotion has caused other octavians to chase her. She had ran for two hundred feet, until she got to an alleyway. A figure formed out of the sword, grabbed her face, and said, _its time to get mad!_ the crusader's eyes had burst into green flames. lifting her off her feet, the figure laughed and smiled. The crusader gripped the sword, and dashed away. Darkness fills the area. She noticed that she is in the everfree forest. Creatures started to crawl towards her. She got to her feet, and started to run. The crusader jumped into a streaming river. Being pulled by its current, the crusader was pushed, pulled, and hit by numerous objects. Blacked out once again. The crusader woke up to the figure, this time, the figure was more clear, It was a female, wore green, and was standing on two legs. The crusader thought of the figure to just be Lyra, but she was wearing clothes, and had dark brown hair, and had these things coming out of her hooves. _Just call me Taylor._


End file.
